


Serenade Friday

by LuhanismyKing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Seungkwan is the bestest friend ever, Soulmate Symbols, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i dont really know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuhanismyKing/pseuds/LuhanismyKing
Summary: "I dare you to serenade the next person who walks through that door.""Deal"A Soulmate AU in which everyone is born with a symbol on their skin representing the person they're supposed to be with forever.





	Serenade Friday

Never did he think carelessness would lead him to finding his soulmate but he guesses it does.

"I dare you to serenade the next person who walks through that door," Seungkwan yelled during a game of truth or dare.

"Oh you're so on." Chan replied a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Wait, but serenade through singing or dancing?"

He was trying to come up with the most perfect plan he could. He couldn't just simply go out there and sing a stupid little love song. Oh no, he had to make a big impression, something that would totally ruin his whole reputation.

"It doesn't matter dude, whatever floats your boat. Just make sure it's impressive. Hey maybe you'll get lucky and it'll turn out to be your soulmate." Seungkwan said trying to look as innocent as possible. It wasn't really working might I add.

'Find my soulmate, that would be crazy' Chan thought looking at the door in wonder.  
  
In this current world, everyone was born with a symbol on their body. The symbol represented their soulmate. Seungkwan himself had an accurate representation of a boat on his ankle. After meeting his soulmate it was very obvious why. His soulmate, Vernon, looked very similar to Leonardo DiCaprio.  
  
Chan was 18, a senior in highschool and he still hasn't met his soulmate. His mark was a bunny. An adorable pink bunny on his left hip. Such an odd place but nothing he could do about it.  
  
He hoped that his soulmate got a cool mark instead of a boat like Seungkwan. He'd like to think he deserved to by represented by more than just a boat. Maybe something like a lion, yeah sounds legit to him.  
  
Anyway back on track, he was tasked with a challenge and of course he couldn't just blow it off like it was nothing.  
  
He stood up from where he was sitting, ignoring all of his friends cheering and laughing. He walked close to the door and inspected it. 'Gotta prepare before hand'  
  
He stretched and got ready.  
  
The second the door opened he started singing Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson while seductively dancing towards the stranger.  
  
The said stranger looked at him weirdly while taking a few steps back. The stranger was a very short, very adorable looking male. He looked a little bit pissed off, but Chan didn't let that deter him.  
  
By the time he was done with his performance, the man's face was completely red and looked like he was about to beat Chan up. Pretty intimidating for someone so short.  
  
"Sorry about that. It was for a dare." Chan squeaked out trying to calm the short boy down. "My name is Chan?"  
  
"Is that a question? You don't know your own name? Do I need to give you a name? Gosh what the hell man!" The short boy ranted, but after looking into Chan's sorry eyes he felt his anger wavering. "Ugh fine, I forgive you. My name is Jihoon, but most people call me Woozi..." he mumbled.  
  
"Woozi? Awe that's so adorable! What are you doing right now? Are you here alone?" Chan said overexcitedly.  
  
"No, my friend invited me here to watch him perform."  
  
"Oh, well if you're bored and have nothing better to do, you should come join me and my friends for awhile."  
  
"I guess I can do that." Woozi sighed, the boy was just too adorable to refuse.  
  
"Okay! Come with me!" Chan led him through the crowd of people at the party to where his group of friends were sitting.  
"Ayeeeeee you brought the boy over!" Seokmin sung while making kissy noises.  
  
"Umm..." Woozi was honestly contemplating leaving at that point.  
  
"Guys, this is Woozi, Woozi these are my friends." Chan said while dragging him to sit down.  
  
"Hi Woozi. I'm Seungkwan, the best person you'll ever meet."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
From there everyone introduced themselves and they continued their game of truth or dare. When it became Seungkwan's turn to challenge someone, he looked over at Woozi with a smirk.  
  
"Woozi, truth or dare."  
  
"Uhm, truth?" He replied uneasily looking at Chan as if to say "help me."  
  
"What does your soulmate mark look like? And remember, no lying. You swore to be truthful." Seungkwan giggled.  
  
"It's a dancing dinosaur on my collarbone." Woozi answered, his cheeks turning a cute shade of pink.  
  
"Dinosaur?" Seokmin whispered excitedly turning to look at Chan, who was staring majestically at Woozi.  
  
"Yep, a dinosaur. Anyway my turn..."  


~  
  
After the party, Chan got Woozi's number and made sure to text him at any given opportunity, which Woozi said he hated but secretly loved.  
  
From Chan Chan: Hey! This Friday I'm having a dance performance  thing at school. You should come. It's a 7.  
  
To Chan Chan: I'll be there. Is it formal, casual, or what?  
  
From Chan Chan: Casual, I dance more hip hop than anything. It's basically me and a group of people from school that are going to dance to some lit songs. I can't wait to see you there!  
  
To Chan Chan: and I can't wait to watch. Good night Chan.  
  
From Chan Chan: Good night >.<  
  
Woozi laughed at Chan's cuteness and got ready for bed.  
  
~  
  
When Friday arrived, Chan almost bouncing off the walls with excitement. Finally they day came where he could show off his skills and even better, Woozi was going to be there.  


When it was finally time for the performance to start, Woozi found himself sitting next to Chan's friend, Seungkwan and a few other people that seemed to be supporting Chan.

He looked down at the agenda he was given a little confused. None of the names made any sense to him and on top of that Chan's name was no where to be found.

"Hey Seungkwan, why isn't Chan's performance listed? Did he decide not to perform?" Woozi asked in a voice mixed with concern and dispointment. He was excited to see the man's skills. It could be because he was slightly infatuated with the younger, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He quit." Seungkwan said dramatically. Woozi felt his heart drop, all that anticipation and Chan bailed.

"Oh..."

"Don't tell him things like that Boo!" Vernon, Seungkwan's soulmate reprimanded. "He didn't quit, Seungkwan just likes to be dramatic and make a scene. He goes under the stage name Dino."

"Dino?" Woozi whispered in slight awe.

"Yeah, Dino. Like dinosaur but shorter." Seungkwan sassed. "If I remember correctly, isn't your soulmate mark a dinosaur?"

"Yes, it is." He replied staring off into oblivion trying to comprehend the situation. 

'Chan/Dino might be my soulmate!' Is all he could think. He started to smile brightly turning to the front to wait until the performance started.

~

Chan did amazing at his performance and Woozi was quick to wish him a good job.

"Chan, you did incredible! I never knew you could dance like that!" He gushed, something he told himself he'd never do. Yet one look at Chan's shimmering smile and his composure fell immediately.

"Thank you." Chan replied a little nervously. "I was so afraid of messing up and looking like a fool in front of you, my little bunny!" Right after that slipped from his lips, he froze.

Woozi frozed.

The world froze. Well not really but it felt that way.

Then both of the started to laugh.

"You could never look like an idiot in front of me my handsome dinosaur." He tooled a step closer to Dino, feeling braver.

"Soulmates?"

"Soulmates."

Without another word Woozi connected his lips with Chan and decided that yes, having Dino as his soulmate was the best thing on this planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I wrote that in Art Appreciation when I away supposed to be appreciating art work, so I hope you enjoyed this~


End file.
